He's A Man!
by Izulza
Summary: What would happen if Christine was the tiniest bit smarter?


**Author's Note: **A little one shot of indulgance that I came up with at 10:52 in the evening. It came to me and I didn't want to lose it so I'm doing it now. Cross between Leroux (when Christine realizes Erik is a man) & Webber (Music of the Night scene(Gerik))

P.S. I own nothing, except me.

* * *

**He's A Man**

_"Sing my Angel of music_

_Sing for me!"_

_"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_I have brought you,_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne._

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, Music._

_You have come here._

_For one purpose and one alone._

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing,_

_For my music. My music._

Christine stared in awe at her Angel of Music, but something wasn't right and she just could not put her finger on it. Erik neared singing his song of sutle seduction,

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination."_

She could not care, his voice was so intoxicating.

"_Silently the senses,_

_Abandon their defences."_

Being the gentleman he was the Phantom helped his lady out of the boat, never breaking eye contact.

_"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour,"_

Again something just wasn't right and she could feel it on the tip of her tongue (no doubt she wanted to feel his).

_"Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender."_

_Turn your face away,_

_From the garish light of day."_

"God! His hands feel sexy," Christine thought.

_"Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,_

_And listen to the Music of the Night,"_

Suddenly it hit Christine what was wrong.

_"Close your eyes an-"_

"You're a MAN!" Christine cried out. Erik stopped dead in his tracks on the steps to his organ and turned to face her.

He looked at her deafedly and confessed, "Yes, Christine! I am no Angel, I am Erik. I am," his hands took hold of his waist coat and shirt, "A man!" The Opera Ghost ripped open his clothes, exposing a perfectly bronze and well-built body. Christines eyes went as wide as saucers , then suddenly she dropped to the ground. "Christine?"

"Um, Authoress!" Erik called for my help.

"What's the prob, Bob?" He turned to see me sitting in his throne, by the entrance to his room, muching on a chocolate.

"You seem mellow, for once," he remarked. Erik was right.

"I just got paid, so I'm back on the chocolate again. So yeah I'm happy." Of course I was: I had a sexy, shirtless Phantom all to myself. "Again I say: What's the prob, Bob?"

Erik pointed to the collapsed girl, "You made her too smart!" He whined, "She figured out I was- am a man." Oh yes you are.

"Really! I messed up again?" I take a bite of chocolate and calmed down, "I'm either making her too stupid for my sanity or too smart for her own good." I take a look at shirtless man, "This one died happy."

"Now what?"

"Good queastion," I tried to think.

"You know," Erik began smoothly, leaning on the table holding his Doll Opera House and placed his other hand on his hip "I'm practically nude already, if you, you know." He bore his exposed chest like the idiot he was.

"I'm not in the mood." I stated flatly. I have my chocolate, I am set in the pleasure department.

"What!?" he whined, "But I'm horny!"

"Listen," I say sighing, "If you are _that_ desperate, why don't I give Nibblesfan a call?"

"Nibblesfan?" Erik scratched his stiff wig, "She's your Beta Reader, correct?"

"Yep."

"Is that even allowed?"

"Its my story, my rules."

"Ok then." We just stood for a few moments. "Aren't you going to get her," he complained.

"I can't write and PM at the same time, so don't get your panties in a twist!"

***POOF***

There stood Nibblesfan, "Alright where is he?!" I pointed to the happy man, "Come here, Gorgeou- whats that?" she stopped confused and gestured at Christine.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." They both looked at me, "That is not my problem."

***POOF***

I was gone, Erik had his happy ending (one night stand) and Nibblesfan finally got to kick Christine's corpse.

THE END

* * *

I finished this at 12:36pm. So if its bad, there's your excuse.

P.S. Congradulations to Nibblesfan who just lived a Phan's dream: Getting Erik & kicking Christine's corpse.


End file.
